The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack's Nightmare
by Sora4441
Summary: This is a story about Oogie boogie trying to take over Hallween town and using Jack and Sally's love for each other as an advantage to to do it.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1. "Sally!" jack screamed. "Jack!" Sally screamed back, while Oogie boogie carried her away. "Let Sally go!" ordered Jack. Jack was about to take out his soul robber (a green blob of slime that Jack uses as a weapon) but just then Lock, Shock, and Barrel (three trick-or-treaters that are Oogie boogie's henchmen) came out, held Jack down and tied him to a tree. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had grown older and bigger sense the last time Jack had seen them. "I'll make a deal with you, Jack" said Oogie. Crown me king of Halloween town and I'll let your precious Sally go." Jack sighed. "Alright Oogie, you win. It's a deal." Oogie laughed. I'm glad you see it my way. "Now let Sally go, it was part of the deal" Oogie laughed once again. "After all of the time that we have known each other, I would think you would have learned by now that the Oogie boogie man doesn't play fair." He said while he walked away taking Sally with him. "I will save you, Sally!" yelled Jack. Lock, Shock, and Barrel giggled. It's nothing personal, Jack but we must please Oogie boogie." And with that they hopped into they're walking bathtub that they used to get around and rode away giggling.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come, Zero." Jack called to his ghost dog named Zero. Zero came and untied Jack. Come on Zero, we have to find Oogie boogie and save Sally!" said Jack. Jack ran through the forest as Zero followed. They ran to Oogie's hide out only to find out that he had abandon it, he left all of his weapons and the skeletons that he kept in his casino-like hideout and just ran off. "That coward." Jack muttered. Where could he have gone?" Jack said to himself. He sighed. "Maybe there's no hope after all." Zero gave him a sad look. Jack wandered into the forest where he always went when he was sad. He wandered really deep into the forest until he came to the holiday doors (doors that lead to all of the different holidays). Jack's eyes opened wide as Jack got an idea. He opened the door to the Christmas town and got pulled in by the snow and wind. Jack was happy to be in Christmas town again. He smiled and looked around at all of the colorful Christmas lights and decorations. "Come on Jack don't get distracted, you're here to help Sally." he said to himself. Jack walked to Santa Claus' house or as Jack would call him Sandy walked up to Sandy Claws' door and knocked. "Oh, Jack Skellington! Come in." said Sandy Claws. Hello, Sandy Claus. Said Jack. I need to borrow your sleigh." "My sleigh?" Asked Sandy Claws. "Why would you ever need to borrow my sleigh?" he asked confused. "You see, my friend Sally was captured by Oogie boogie and I need your sleigh to find where he is. By searching for him in the sky I should be able to find him fast." "I see." said Sandy Claus. "Alright, you can use it. It's in my workshop being fixed up, it' almost done. Jack ran to the workshop and took the sleigh outside. "Now Jack, don't be hasty. It's still not fixed all the way." There's no time" said Jack as he flew into the night sky. He flew right through the holiday door back into Halloween town. Jack soared through the sky looking for Oogie boogie and his little henchmen but there was no sign of them. Then something went wrong and the sleigh crashed. Jack got up and stared at the wrecked sleigh. He sighed. "I guess they aren't in Halloween town" Jack went back to Sandy Claws' house to tell him what happened but he wasn't there, but Mrs. Claws came out of hiding and told Jack what happened. "Right when you left a green man and three children came and took Santa." "He was in Christmas town while I was?" Jack asked. Mrs. Claws nodded her head. That's two people that I could have saved but didn't, now they both in danger" "Oh, but it wasn't your fault." Mrs. Claws tried to comfort Jack. "I'm not so sure of that…" Jack said glumly.


	3. Chapter 2

As Jack came back from Christmas town again he heard someone screaming from the the Easter door. This door jack had never opened. In fact, Jack hasn't been in any other holiday world besides the Christmas one. Then he heard Oogie boogie's terrible laugh in the same door that he heard the screaming in. Jack opened the Easter door. There were Easter eggs scattered around and the sweet scent of spring in the air. Jack didn't know what to think of it, because he hasn't ever experienced this holiday before. He heard another scream, and followed it to a field where Lock, Shock, and Barrel were stuffing a bunny into a black bag with little orange pumpkins on it. "The Easter bunny?" jack said to himself. Jack had heard of the Easter bunny before. Oogie was laughing, as the bunny was stuffed into the bag with fear in its eyes . Just then Oogie turned to see Jack standing across the field. "One of you go stall him!" ordered Oogie boogie. Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other. "You go." Lock and Shock said to Barrel. "Why me?" said Barrel. "Just go." "Make me." "Oh, we'll make you." By now Oogie boogie was starting to get inpatient. "Shut up!" yelled Oogie. "One of you, just go!" Barrel ran over to the walking bathtub and took out an axe. "I'll be needing this." Said barrel with a nasty ran over to Jack. "Hey Jack." "Get out of my way, Barrel." "You'll have to fight me first." said Barrel. Jack sighed as he took out his soul robber. Barrel took out his axe and swung it at Jack, but Jack got out of the way swiftly. Jack whip Barrel with the soul robber and he took a hard fall, face first into the ground. He got back up and swung the axe once again at Jack but he used his soul robber to grab it from him and threw it clear across the field. Barrel laughed nervously. "I've finished my job, good bye." Barrel said running away. Jack noticed that Oogie and his other two henchmen ran away while he was dealing with barrel. "Now he has Sally, Sandy Claws, and the Easter bunny. Just what is Oogie up to?" jack asked himself.(Sally's point of view) "Let me go!" Sally said again. "Be quiet." Oogie said. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Oogie ignored her. "This will take too long." said Oogie. "Lock, you go and capture the Thanksgiving turkey. Shock, bring the St. Patrick lepracon, and Barrel go get me the 14th of July… "Um. Oogie boogie, the 14th of July doesn't have a leader." said Barrel. "I know that!" stated Oogie. "Just get them to crown me the king of 14th of July. Sally gasped finally understanding what Oogie boogie was trying to do. "You're going to try to rule all of the holidays!" said Sally. Oogie smiled menacingly. "Well it won't work, Jack will stop you!" sally said. "We'll see about that." Oogie said with a terrible laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

(Jack's point of view) "Hmm. Maybe he has gone into another holiday world." Jack said to himself. He looked at all of them and decided to search for them in the 4th of July world. Jack was surprised that the first thing he heard was a loud crackling sound followed by a bright light in the sky. Jack walked around the strange and colorful world asking people if they have seen a green man and three kids in Halloween costumes. After a while of walking around he heard someone talking into a megaphone. Jack turned to see Barrel on top of a large hill. "Surrender everyone and hand over your holiday to Oogie boogie." Jack ran over to the top of the hill. "Stop there, Barrel." said Jack. Barrel turned around and laughed nervously. "Oh, it's you Jack." Jack grabbed Barrel by the collar of his shirt and held him close to his skeleton face. "Listen, stop this nonsense!" "Yeah, sure whatever you say, Jack." Barrel said with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Good, now where is Oogie." "Now why would I tell you?" Barrel said. Jack put on a terrible and scary face and growled. "Okay, okay." said Barrel nervously. "He went through the door with the clover on it."Barrel lied. Jack ran to the St. Patrick's Day walk into a field of clovers. Then he noticed a four leafed clover and knelt to pick it up. "Maybe my luck will change after all." said Jack. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jack." a familiar voice said followed by a giggle. Jack looked up to see that it was Shock. She was standing just a few feet in front of him with a creepy grin on her face and seemed to be holding something behind her back; he also noticed a bag with someone in it. Suddenly she lunged toward him with a mace in her hands. She swung it at him only to miss. She tried a second time and he jumped out of the way. Then she tried a third time and got him in the leg he stumbled to the ground. He got back up with a limp. He took out his soul robber and transformed it into the form of a mace and swung it full force at her. She fell to ground but quickly got back up and ran away. Jack opened the bag and the St. Patrick's Day lepracon came out. "Thank you so very much." he said. "Why, you're welcome." Said Jack with a smile. He searched the rest of the world of St. Patrick but Oogie boogie was nowhere to be there were too more doors that he had to check in. He decided to check in the Thanks giving day door. Jack fell into word of Thanks giving. There were pumpkins and fall colors everywhere. "Hmm, this strangely reminds me of Halloween town." said Jack to himself. He heard a gobbling sound coming from behind him. Just then something knocked him over. It was a turkey with Lock not too far behind, chasing after it. Finally Lock caught it and put it into a bag. "Let it go." said Jack. Lock giggled. "How about we fight for it?" Lock suggested. "The winner chooses what happens with the turkey." Jack took out his soul robber and Lock took out a knife. "We'll start on the count of ten. One, two, three, ten!" said Lock starting towards Jack. Jack swung his soul robber at him, Lock got out of the way. Then he slashed the knife at Jack's chest and made rip in his shirt. Jack fell on the ground holding his chest. Lock walked over to him. "Now to finish the job." Lock said. He swung once more at Jack's chest but before it could hit him Jack grabbed Lock and threw him to the ground then he made his soul robber into the form of a mace again and swung it at him. Lock got up and tried to land another hit on Jack but Jack countered it with his soul robber and grabbed Lock with it and smashed him into the ground many times. Lock was barely able to stand but was able to run away. Jack opened the bag and released the Thanks giving day turkey. Jack ran to Valentine's Day door.


	5. Chapter 4 The End

There were pink houses with heart decorations on them. There was also a house that had delicious smelling heart shaped cookies that were cooling off on the window seal. This time Jack found Oogie boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel all together. Oogie was speaking through the mega phone that Barrel was using before. "Hand over your holiday to me and I just might let you all live." The people were terrified. Jack ran up to Oogie boogie. "Just what are you doing?" asked Jack. "Now way would I tell you?" Oogie said with a laugh. "Jack, he's trying to take over all of the holidays!" said Sally. "Be quiet, rag doll!" said Oogie boogie. "Lock, Shock, Barrel get him!" Lock and Shock took out there weapons and Barrel got another axe from the bathtub. They all attacked Jack at once, while Oogie boogie escaped. They all missed on their first attempt because Jack swiftly spun out of the way. Jack swung his soul robber at all of them but only caught Barrel. Then Jack threw him at the other two. They got up. Lock ran to Jack and swung his knife a few times missing each time. Then Jack got him by the foot and slung him into Barrel. Shock took a few shots at Jack and missed. Jack hit her straight across the face with his soul robber. Lock lunged at Jack with his knife but Jack hit him so hard that he seemed to be in a daze. They were all down now. Jack started to walk away. Then Lock went insane, he started laughing uncontrollably. He jumped inside of the walking bathtub. The bathtub charged at Jack and knocked him on the ground. Then it started to stomp on him. Jack got up just to be knocked down again. He was barely able to stand up when it charged at him once again, Jack used his soul robber to trip the bathtub and it crashed. He ran fast back to Halloween heard a scream that sounded like Sally, Jack followed the scream to somewhere in Halloween town that he had never been to before. It was dark and the air was filled with fog. That's where Oogie boogie made his new hide out. Jack jumped into the hole that lead to the Oogie's hide out. It looked similar to the old one. "You have ruined my plans, now I will end your precious Sally's life." said Oogie boogie. Sally was dangling by a rope over a pit of fire. "You have gone much too far this time!" said Jack. This time I will end you forever, Oogie!" Jack turned into his pumpkin king form and walked up to him. "I am the pumpkin king!" Jack said blowing Oogie boogie into flames. Jack then untied Sally and they watched Oogie boogie's ashes fly away into the night sky.


	6. Epilogue

Sally was sitting on top of pumpkin hill. "Sally." said Jack. "Jack." said Sally. Jack walked up on top of pumpkin hill and sat next to Sally. Jack and Sally stayed together forever and Oogie boogie never bothered them again. Lock, Shock and Barrel never bothered them again ether in fact they were never heard from again. Some say that they went to a trick-or-treating school to become better trick-or-treaters and sense Oogie boogie was gone Jack had more time to play catch with Zero.


End file.
